What is Love? Love is Untold
by Park Minnie
Summary: Sereis 2 - What is Love? Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kukira ini hanya sebatas kekaguman, tapi setelah itu aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar suka padamu. Namun tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Hatiku telah menuntunku agar mencintaimu. Series kedua dari What is Love? with YeWook!


Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kukira ini hanya sebatas kekaguman, tapi setelah itu aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar suka padamu.

Namun tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Hatiku telah menuntunku agar mencintaimu.

.

**T**itle : **W**hat is **L**ove? **L**ove is **U**ntold  
**Series 2  
P**airing : **Y**esung X **R**yeowook  
**G**enre : **R**omance – **H**urt/**C**omfort  
**R**ated : **T**

**.**

**Warning! Boys Love! Lil' school life (?) Unfunny story! Try to make humor, but it won't work! -_-**

**ps : Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu kesukaan saya, EXO K – What is Love? Dari sana saya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction. Awalnya ingin one shot atau songfict, tapi ternyata malah berkembang dan menjadi seri seperti ini U.U**

**.**

**created by Park Minnie!**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**Series 2 :: What is Love? Love is Untold**

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara dentingan piano melantun indah dari salah satu ruang di Senior High School terpopuler di kota ini. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengikuti asal dentingan indah tersebut.

Begitu ia memastikan bahwa suara dentingan piano itu berasal dari dalam ruangan ini, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu yang tertutup. Ya, suara itu memang dari sini. Ia menegakkan badannya dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, begitu ia melihat ada jendela kecil tak jauh dari pintu, ia segera berjalan namun tak menimbulkan bunyi.

Beruntungnya ia, tubuhnya tak terlalu pendek untuk meraih jendela itu, hanya harus berjinjit sedikit dan ia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah punggung yang membelakanginya itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa orang itulah yang memainkan piano putih metalik di ruangan ini. Namun, ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil dilapisi kemeja dan jas sekolah ini, rambut hitam bergelombang melebihi kerah bajunya, dan terkadang tangan kecil yang kesana kemari memainkan tuts di piano tersebut.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, orang yang mengintip itu kembali ke pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Terang saja, itu membuat seseorang yang bermain piano itu terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

Ia terkejut! Mata bulat besar yang menatapnya tak percaya, hidung mungil namun tidak bisa dibilang pesek, pipi tirus namun menggemaskan, garis rahang yang tajam, dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu membuatnya mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak.

"Hey, kau! Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Mengapa kau di sini?" ia menaikkan nada bicaranya agar bisa menutupi suara jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya itu tampak salah tinggah seperti ketahuan mencuri, ia bergumam tak jelas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dan ia segera berdiri begitu orang yang memergokinya sedang membolos pelajaran itu berseru lagi.

"Ya! Kau tidak dengar aku berbicara? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

"N-ne ..., mianhaeyo seonsaengnim!" orang yang bisa kita katakan sebagai murid itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun ternyata, mungkin karena ia yang terlalu ceroboh atau apa, tubuh kecilnya menabrak seseorang yang ia panggil guru itu. Dan membuatnya meringis sendiri.

"Aww ...," ringisnya sambil memegangi dada bagian kanannya.

Yang ditabrak terkejut dan refleks memegangi tubuh muridnya itu. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping muridnya dan membawa tangannya yang lain ke dada kanan muridnya itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Bluss!

Entah kenapa, begitu tangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menyentuh lembut bagian dada itu, keduanya merasakan getaran aneh di kedua tubuh mereka. Memberikan impuls yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh keduanya dan meletus di kedua pipi masing-masing.

Deg, deg, deg ...

Sebelah tangan melingkar posesif di pinggang kecilnya dan sebelah lagi di dada bagian kanan membuat tubuh mereka hanya dibatasi celah tak sampai lima senti, pemilik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdetak dua- eh, tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hingga ia bisa bertaruh, gurunya itu bisa merasakan detakan kencang melalui tangan berjari mungil yang masih berada di dadanya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, ia tidak ingin menampik tangan itu. Ia tetap membiarkan tangan itu berada di dadanya dan mengelusnya pelan. Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan, ini termasuk pelecehan 'kan? Walau ia bukan wanita, tapi tetap saja mana boleh orang menyentuh tubuhnya seperti ini!

Plaak!

Dengan bermodalkan pikiran itu, ia menampar keras tangan yang berada di dadanya itu. Walau ia merasakan rasa nyaman saat tangan itu_

Aish! Jangan ulangi kalimat 'tangan di dada' itu! Murid itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Eh, barusan ia mengatakannya kan? O.o

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dan wajah yang sangat merah seperti cabai, ia berlari ke luar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan seseorang yang melongo melihatnya.

Orang itu menatap tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan keadaan yang masih sama seperti ia berhadapan dengan muridnya tadi. Namun, tak lama setelah itu ia membenarnya cara berdirinya, jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatnya dengan sikap yang sangat bodoh seperti tadi.

Tapi, tubuh itu ... . Begitu lembut, begitu nyaman, terasa sangat pas berada di tangannya yang berjadi mungil. Membuatnya ingin_

"Hi_ hihiihiii~~" ia terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah aneh muridnya itu. Memegangi perutnya dan membungkuk ketika kejadian tadi tak bisa hilang dari pikiran mesumnya.

Begitu ia ingin berdiri, matanya melihat sebuah name tag yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya. Jari kecil yang ia miliki mengambil name tag yang terjatuh itu. Sepertinya ini punya murid itu, pikirnya. Ia membalikkan name tag itu untuk melihat namanya.

_'Ryeowook Kim ...'_ bacanya dalam hati.

Sambil melihat ke arah piano yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan murid tadi dan menggenggam erat name tag miliknya, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya yang tipis. Membuat wajah yang sebenarnya manis itu menjadi tampan.

"Kim Ryeowook ...," bisiknya begitu ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun ia menyinggungkan senyum menyeringai begitu ia melihat lagi ke arah name tag tanpa pemilik itu.

_._

__Untold__

_._

Yang ia ingat, Kim Ryeowook adalah salah satu muridnya di kelas sepuluh. Namun ia kurang mengingat wajahnya, karena begitu ia melihat ke seluruh wajah muridnya, hanya Ryeowook yang selalu memalingkan wajah. Membuat ia susah menghapal wajah anak itu karena hanya sekilas melihatnya.

Ryeowook bukanlah anak yang pintar seperti classmatenya, Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tidak bodoh. Hanya anak yang sedang-sedang. Membuatnya terkadang terlupakan bahwa masih ada anak bernama Kim Ryeowook di sini.

Ryeowook juga bukan anak yang pintar berbicara, jadi sangat jarang ia melihat Ryeowook memakan bekal di kantin bersama teman-teman sekelas. Paling, ia hanya akan melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari kelas sebelah yang berada satu meja dengannya. Ryeowook cenderung terlalu menutup diri.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Ryeowook sangat dekat dan bisa melihat secara langsung sikap aneh yang mungkin baru kali ini Ryeowook tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Ia merasa sangat beruntung kali ini, bisa melihat wajah manis Ryeowook, mendengar dentingan piano yang ia mainkan –walau itu bukan untuknya, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat beruntung, dan menyaksikan sikap Ryeowook yang tak biasa.

_._

__YeWook__

_._

"Yesung seonsaengnim!" seruan seorang laki-laki membuatnya yang akan memasuki kelasnya mengajar terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang murid berbibir tebal memakai kacamata sedang menunduk untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Oh, Kyung Soo. Ada apa?" ia berkata ramah pada salah satu muridnya itu.

"Ah! Ini seonsaengnim! Aku ingin mengumpulkan data peserta yang akan tampil di pentas seni bulan Oktober nanti ...," murid bernama Kyung Soo itu menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sudah disusun rapi dalam sebuah map merah kepada Yesung.

"Oh, ah. Ya, terima kasih," Yesung menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah. Ia membuka sebentar map itu dan membacanya sekilas. Di halaman awal terdapat surat edaran tentang pentas seni yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi dan selanjutnya nama beberapa murid yang ingin tampil di pentas seni tersebut. Jika melihat nomor yang dipasang, ada lebih dari 90 murid/kelompok yang ingin tampil di sana.

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia malas mengecek nama-nama murid/kelompok yang ingin tampil tersebut. Terlalu banyak, pikirnya.

"Ok, nanti aku akan mengeceknya lagi. Untuk sekarang, jangan tutup pendaftaran peserta, mungkin saja masih ada yang ingin mendaftar. Kita akan mengadakan seleksi kira-kira dua minggu sebelum hari H-nya, mengerti?" kata Yesung panjang lebar.

"Baik, seonsaengnim," Kyung Soo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ok, sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu," perintah Yesung yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyung Soo setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

Setelah itu, Yesung langsung masuk ke kelas tujuannya.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas itu, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang menjengkelkan. Hampir seluruh siswa berlari pontang-panting ke meja mereka begitu mereka melihat ada guru yang datang. Hanya beberapa yang duduk rapi di mejanya.

Yesung menggeleng kesal sebentar lalu mengambil langkah panjang ke arah meja guru di sebelah papan tulis.

"Regardez votre livre, a la page 37! (Baca buku kalian, halaman 37)" seru Yesung begitu ia berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran.

Matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang menampilkan pemandangan yang sama. Seluruh murid tenggelam dalam kesibukan membaca paragraf yang diperintahkan untuk dibaca.

Begitu sepasang mutiara hitam miliknya beradu dengan sepasang brown eyes milik salah satu muridnya, ia tersenyum –menyeringai- membuat lawannya mengangkat buku yang terbaring di atas meja menjadi berdiri tegak dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak terlihat lagi, sekedar untuk membuat pemilik mutiara hitam itu tidak memandangnya seperti tadi.

Yesung tambah menyeringai begitu ia melihat sikap malu-malu muridnya itu. Yesung tahu, Ryeowook pasti mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan sebenarnya, namun justru karena itu ia selalu dihantui perasaan yang tak wajar di hatinya.

Terlalu naif jika Yesung menampiknya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu perasaan ini menyeruak menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan seluruh kehangatan yang diberikan. Dan ia tak ingin menyembunyikannya.

Yesung tersenyum dalam tunduknya.

Ia menyukai pemuda bertubuh mungil yang baru benar-benar ia tatap lekat-lekat beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

_._

__Untold__

_._

Bertatapan langsung dengan salah satu guru populer di sekolah ini tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak seorang Kim Ryeowook. Apalagi guru itu adalah guru yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Jika kalian tak suka dengan ini, silahkan hina Ryeowook. Pemuda manis ini memang memiliki orientasi seks yang berbeda, Ryeowook menyukai sesama pria atau bahasa lainnya, gay. Entah kapan ia mendapatkan perbedaan ini, entahlah, dan begitu ia masuk ke sekolah khusus pria ini, penyimpangan itu bertambah sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Apalagi begitu ia melihat seorang guru yang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan langkah tegapnya. Saat itu ia langsung menjatuhkan hati pada seseorang yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Dan beruntungnya ia, guru itu mengajar di kelasnya! Guru bahasa Perancis bernama Kim Jongwoon, atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Yesung.

Rasa suka itu ternyata tak bisa dihilangkan, malah bertambah. Namun Ryeowook tetap tak bisa menyampaikannya, selain Yesung adalah guru di sekolah ini, dan belum tentu Yesung juga memiliki orientasi seks yang berbeda.

_._

__YeWook__

_._

"Aku ingin ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook bertanya. Ia merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya dan memasukkan semua ke laci. Namun, meninggalkan sebuah PSP di atas meja yang telah rapi itu.

"Kalau aku ikut, aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk! Kau selalu berdekatan dengan sunbae imut itu dan tidak menganggapku! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ryeowook sambil bersungut-sungut. Ia memajukan bibir tipisnya dan berhasil membuat wajah manis itu menjadi sangat lucu.

"Aigoo~ Adikku ini ngambek, huh? Imut sekali~" goda Kyuhyun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik bibir Ryeowook yang sengaja dimonyongkan itu.

"Kuuhhhhuuunnn! Heeehhhaaaasssss! (Kyuhyun! Lepas!)" teriak Ryeowook kesal. Ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh. Namun apa daya, Ryeowook itu kecil dan tidak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun yang besar, sudah dipastikan tenaganya sia-sia.

"Aigoo~ Imut sekali~" goda Kyuhyun lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun tetap menarik-narik bibir pouty Ryeowook, namun melihat wajah Ryeowook seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena permennya jatuh, akhirnya ia melepaskan bibir yang sekarang merah itu.

"Awas kalau bibirku jontor! Semua kaset game-mu akan kubakar! Dan akan kupastikan, Sungmin sunbae akan menerima foto konyolmu saat natal tahun lalu!" ancam Ryeowook sadis, membuat sang Raja Evil alias Kyuhyun merinding.

"Ya! Anak kecil mana boleh berkata seperti itu! Dasar!" Kyuhyun langsung kabur setelah menggeplak kepala Ryeowook.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kemari kau!" teriak Ryeowook kalap. Apa Kyuhyun akan mematuhi perintah Ryeowook? Tentu saja tidak! Dan itu membuat pemuda mungil ini kesal sendiri.

Ia menjambaki rambutnya yang mulai panjang setelah itu menggebuk meja dengan keras dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Iissshh~~ Dasar!" sungut Ryeowook, "Apa-apaan katanya itu! Anak kecil? Jelas-jelas dia satu tahun di bawahku! Jangan mentang-mentang dia lebih besar dariku lalu dia bisa seenaknya menggodaku! Dasar!" kesal Ryeowook.

Lalu ia memegangi wajahnya, "Apa karena wajahku juga ya, yang menyebabkan aku seperti anak kecil?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dan karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya di sandaran kursi, "Umma~~ Kau ngidam apa sampai melahirkanku, anak laki-lakimu dengan wajah manis seperti perempuan?"

Entahlah, apa itu hanya dumelan atau kekesalan, namun kalimatnya tersebut tersirat kata-kata narsis.

"Hahaha ...!"

Suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan hampir membuatnya jatuh terjungkal. Segera ia membenarkan cara duduknya dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Matanya melebar begitu mendapati sosok yang selama ini menghantui benaknya. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan suara berat itu! Itu ..., suara itu, suara_

" ... Yesung seonsaengnim ...," bisik Ryeowook, namun mungkin karena keadaan ruang kelas yang sepi dan lengang, bisikan itu bisa menggema dan sampai ke indera pendengaran sosok yang dipanggil Yesung seonsaengnim tersebut.

Sosok itu berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya menyapa Ryeowook, "Hai~" sapanya dengan senyum menggoda.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Ryeowook berpacu cepat. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Yesung seonsaengnim tersenyum padanya. Dan, oh! Apa itu? Kini senyuman menggoda tadi berubah menjadi seringaian tajam. Ryeowook berani bertaruh bahwa ia-lah orang pertama yang melihat guru yang biasanya hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis, namun kali ini menyeringai sambil menatapnya intens.

Ya Tuhan! Berikan Ryeowook alat pacu jantung sekarang! Yesung seongsaengnim kini mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlalu! Itu membuat Ryeowook manis kita merasa jantungnya tak berdetak lagi!

"Um-Umma ...," rintih Ryeowook, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menyimpang jika ia begini ...," bisik Ryeowook sambil memegangi area jantungnya.

_._

__Untold__

_._

"Yesung, ini daftar nama siswa yang ingin tampil di pentas seni nanti. Mereka mendaftar langsung padaku hari ini,"

Seorang –tampaknya guru berkacamata dan berwajah oriental berdiri dari duduknya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kecil kepada Yesung yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

Ruangan guru yang luas ini terasa sepi. Bukan hanya ruang guru, namun keadaan sekolah sudah lengang. Jelas saja, jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 15.17, dan pelajaran telah usai 47 menit yang lalu. Hanya guru yang berkepentingan dan beberapa murid yang mengikuti remedial masih berada di sini.

"Oh, ya ...," Yesung mengulurkan tangannya menerima kertas itu dan duduk tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari sederet nama yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

_'Jung SuYun, The ... Monkey Dance? Nama yang aneh -_- Han ImGoon, Double Jin, Kim Ryeo_'_

" ... _Wook?" ucap Yesung tanpa sadar. Dahinya menampilkan kerutan tipis begitu ia membaca sebuah nama yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Yesung-ah?" tanya guru yang ditempatkan satu ruangan bersama Yesung itu. Ia melepas kacamata dan menyematkannya di kantong saku sebelah kiri. Kini wajah di balik kacamata itu tampak lebih tampan.

"Ini ... Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung bingung. Maksudnya ia ingin bertanya apakah memang Ryeowook akan ikut, tapi ternyata Hankyung –guru berkaca mata tadi menangkap maksud yang lain.

"Oh, Kim Ryeowook? Kau pasti tidak tahu, ya? Dia memang agak pendiam dan menyendiri sih, tapi dia anak yang baik. Kalau tidak salah di ada di kelas X-3. Di mata pelajaranku, ia selalu menapatkan nilai yang sangat baik, karena itu aku mengenalnya. Di kelas Heenim dia juga murid yang termasuk cerdas," jelas Hankyung.

Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan dahi, benarkah Kim Ryeowook seperti itu? Ia melihat lagi ke arah nama Ryeowook untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Ryeowook tampilkan saat pentas seni nanti.

_Piano_

"Ryeowook memainkan piano 'kan? Heenim bilang, Ryeowook tidak ingin mengikuti pensi nanti, tapi setelah Heenim membujuknya –memaksa lebih tepat, akhirnya Ryeowook mau tampil memainkan piano. Dia sangat baik malam memainkan alat musik, teruatam piano. Dia juga pandai bernyanyi. Yang aku dengar, Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah absen menyabet gelar juara dalam kompetisi menyanyi," akhir Hankyung. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan berada di kantong celana.

Braakk!

"Hannie~"

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar dan panggilan manja itu menyatu. Seorang pria dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh ramping yang melakukannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan surat perintah untuk mengajar sebuah sekolah yang kekurangan guru karena ada beberapa guru yang sedang cuti. Aku tidak bisa menolak dan aku akan mengajar mulai Selasa depan!" curhatnya sambil memeluk leher guru bahasa China tersebut dari samping dengan manja dan posesif. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya dan menghirup wangi maskulin pria yang telah 7 tahun bersamanya ini.

"Hmm? Begitu? Sampai kapan?" tanya Hankyung lembut, ia membelai surai kelam Heechul yang dikuncir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya akan berlangsung selama 3 bulan," jawab Heechul tanpa melihat ke arah Hankyung.

"Lama sekali. Tapi kau akan tetap mengajar di sini, 'kan?" kini tangan kekar Hankyung mengusap punggung Heechul yang tertutupi kemeja dengan gerakan lambat.

"Iya. Tapi hanya akan mengajar tiga kelas saja, karena di sekolah itu lebih membutuhkan tenaga guru," mata Heechul terpejam, sepertinya ia menikmati usapan lambat Hankyung di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan jarang bertemu ya?" entah mengapa kali ini suara Hankyung jauh lebih berat dari yang tadi.

Heechul yang clueless hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu keadaan sekitar. Tapi ia mengernyit begitu tangan Hankyung berpindang ke arah bokongnya.

"Aku akan lebih sering meminta itu," bisik Hankyung tepat di samping telinga Heechul.

"Wha_"

Belum selesai Heechul berbicara, bibir seksinya telah ditangkap oleh bibir Hankyung. Keduanya terlibat dalam cumbuan panas.

Apakah mereka melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu dan menyaksikan aksi mereka yang sangat mengganggu itu?

"Y-ya! Ya! Ini ruangan guru! Jika kalian ingin melakukannya pergi saja ke hotel!" marah Yesung dengan wajah yang memerah. Walau ia tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan Heechul atau Hankyung, tapi jika melihat hal-hal yang berbau mesum, wajar saja jika ia langsung 'on'!

Plop!

Bunyi samar dari kedua bibir yang bertaut itu menandakan bahwa kecupan panas itu telah berakhir. Keduanya mengambil napas banyak-banyak, lalu Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Yesung.

"Jika kau terganggu, keluar saja! Kau juga tidak ada urusan lagi di sini!" marah Heechul. Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum hangat ke arah Yesung seakan meminta maaf, namun tangan jahilnya telah membuka kancing kemeja Heechul.

"Ya! Ini juga ruanganku!" teriak Yesung sia-sia karena dua orang mesum itu kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan tangan mereka telah melucuti pakaian masing-masing. "Ya! Aish!" Yesung melangkah kesal dan keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Walau wajahnya memerah, Yesung tetap kesal dengan aksi dua orang temannya tersebut. Seenaknya saja begitu di ruanganku! Batinnya.

_'Ahh ... Hannie!'_

Ck!

Suara desahan itu berhasil membuat tiga segitiga siku-siku di dahi Yesung. Kudoakan ada yang mendengar suara itu! Syukur, syukur yang mendengarnya adalah kepala sekolah! Sisi setan Yesung menguap.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Yesung menyusuri koridor yang sangat sepi ini. Mencoba menghilangkan setan-setan yang bergentayangan di benaknya. Siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik yang akan ia lihat nanti?

Saat berbelok di ujung koridor ini, serasa de javu. Suara dentingan piano kembali menyapa telinganya.

Bolehkah ia berharap, yang memainkan ini adalah murid yang sekarang ia sukai itu? Kim Ryeowook?

Crieet ...

Tanpa salam Yesung membuka pintu itu. Seperti yang bisa kita duga, seseorang yang berada di dalam sana terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah! Seo-seonsaengnim ...,"

.

Ryeowook menduga tidak ada lagi orang yang berada di sekolah, selain guru musiknya yang harus keluar ruangan karena dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Ia bisa bebas bermain piano di ruangan ini. Namun ternyata anggapannya itu salah.

Ini kedua kalinya ia tertangkap basah bermain piano di sekolah tidak pada waktunya. Dan hebatnya lagi, dengan orang yang sama.

"Kau belum pulang?" Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan suara beratnya.

"Be-belum, seo-seonsaengnim," entah mengapa Ryeowook selalu merasa sulit untuk berbicara jika berhadapan dengan guru favoritnya ini. Rasanya ada yang menekan-nekan jantungnya, namun tidak menyakitkan.

"Ya~ Kau gugup sekali jika berhadapan denganku. Aku tidak suka daging manusia! Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menyukaiku, huh?" memang perkataan itu biasa, tapi jika kita lebih jeli tertangkap nada kesal dan tak suka dari sana.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Seo-seonsaengnim," Ryeowook membantah cepat atas perkataan Yesung seonsaengnim. Jangan sampai Yesung seonsaengnim beranggapan seperti itu!

"Lalu, mengapa kau gugup sekali, huh?" pancing Yesung. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dengan langkap tegap dan lambat, mencoba sedikit menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di tempat mendadak salah tingkah. Inginnya menghindari Yesung yang terus berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi untuk alasan apa? Tidak nyaman? Itu sama saja dengan menganggap ia tak suka pada guru bahasa Perancis ini.

"Kau mendengar pertanyaanku, 'kan?" tanya Yesung begitu ia berada tepat di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak bisa menjawab. Ia takut suaranya akan bergetar dan mengakibatkan Yesung tahu jika ia menyukainya.

"Jawab aku,"

Bruuk!

Ryeowook terjatuh dengan tak elit begitu Yesung membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di samping telinganya. Demi apa pun, ia tak sanggup menghadapi godaan ini, Tuhan.

"Ya! Kau tak apa?" tanya Yesung panik. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook dan merengkuh bahu Ryeowook yang kecil. Dengan tenaga kecil, ia berhasil mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi yang awalnya digunakan untuk duduk saat ia bermain piano.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Yesung dengan sangat panik, "Apa aku melukaimu?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk, membuatnya mau tak mau lebih menurunan badannya untuk sampai menatap mata cokelat milik pemuda mungil ini.

Bluss~

Tiba-tiba wajah Ryeowook memerah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ryeowook berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengenyahkan rona merah dan menetralkan jantungnya. Tapi tak bisa! Yesung seonsaengnim terus saja berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah cemas. Dan tidak ada niatan dari Ryeowook untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Oh Tuhan! Wajah Ryeowook 'terbakar' saat Yesung dengan refleknya menyentuh pipi Ryeowook yang memerah. Mungkin Yesung berpikir bahwa Ryeowook tak enak badan hingga memerah dan berkeringat dingin seperti itu.

"Jawab aku, Ryeowook Kim. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Yesung lembut.

Ketahanan batin Ryeowook teruji di sini. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melayang begitu mendengar bisikan Yesung seonsaengnim yang err_ seksi.

"Ak-aku ...," Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi begitu ia merasakan Yesung menatapnya intens.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya menunggu kalimat Ryeowook yang tidak selesai. Menatap lekat brown eyes milik siswanya ini dan memperpendek jarak wajah mereka.

Semakin dekat, bibir Yesung semakin tertarik. Apa lagi melihat Ryeowook yang terus memundurkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Semakin ingin menggodanya.

Treeennngg~

Suara dentingan piano itu menandakan bahwa Ryeowook tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mundur. Dan membuka celah bagi Yesung untuk lebih mendekatkan diri pada Ryeowook yang kini telah menutup matanya, takut.

Dengan jahilnya Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Ryeowook dan berbisik.

"Kau ...," bisik Yesung disertai desahan. Membuat Ryeowook semakin bergetar ketakutan. " ... lucu sekali! Hahaha~" lanjut Yesung sambil tertawa lepas. Ia memundurkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook yang masih menampilkan ekspresi takut. Namun setelah itu Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap tak percaya apa yang ia alami saat ini.

Yesung seonsaengnim mempermainkannya! Shit!

Ryeowook merengut marah dan mendelik ke arah Yesung yang masih tertawa bahkan sampai terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin ini. Sungguh mengesalkan!

Apa gurunya ini tidak tahu bahwa dari tadi Ryeowook berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan? Berada sedekat itu dengan seseorang yang disukai pasti membuat kita harus memasang alat pacu jantung, bukan? Apa lagi tadi Ryeowook mengira bahwa ia akan dicium. Tapi ternyata Yesung hanya menggodanya? Sial!

"Ternyata hanya menggodaku!" seru Ryeowook tidak terima. Yesung yang mendengar itu mencoba untuk meredam tawanya, namun tidak bisa. Memang kebiasaanya yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika sudah mulai tertawa hebat seperti ini. "Ish! Awas! Aku mau keluar!" Ryeowook menendang kasar bokong Yesung dan membuat Yesung harus meringis karena tak menduga bahwa Ryeowook punya kekuatan seperti itu.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu," Yesung bangkit dan menghentikan Ryeowook yang sebentar lagi mencapai pintu.

Ryeowook terdiam. Sekarang ia tak marah lagi pada Yesung, hanya terdiam karena perkataan Yesung barusan.

Yesung seonsaengnim tahu namaku? Oh, ayolah Kim Ryeowook, dia gurumu, wajar kalau dia tahu nama muridnya. Yah, pasti begitu. Ryeowook tertunduk lesu dan bahunya terkulai lemah.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Aku senang sekali mendengar dia minta maaf dengan suaranya yang berat namun lembut itu! Pasti hanya aku yang pernah mendengarnya selama ini! Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih!

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Bahunya kembali tegak dan pemuda manis ini memainkan tangannya gugup.

.

Apa anak ini gila?

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan aneh. Tadi, siswanya yang bermarga Kim itu marah, dan sebentar lagi terlihat seperti seseorang yang kecewa saat ia menunduk lesu namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali riang terlihat dari bahunya yang kembali tegak dan tak sengaja Yesung mendengar kekehan kecil dari mulut muridnya ini.

Apa-apan dia?Aneh sekali.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Yesung menjauh dari Ryeowook saat Ryeowook mulai bersikap autis. Tapi bagaimana pun, Ryeowook adalah orang yang ia suka. Sekali ia suka, ia akan menyukainya selamanya, dan menyukai apa yang ada pada dirinya. Yah~ Walau Ryeowook kadang bersikap aneh.

"Ehem! Kim Ryeowook, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung bertanya pelan saat yakin Ryeowook tidak akan autis lagi.

"Eh? Ah! Iya, seonsaengnim!" Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan menunduk tak berani melihat ke arah Yesung.

Tuh, kan. Mood Ryeowook berganti lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke tempatmu semula dan latihanlah lagi," jawab Yesung tanpa menatap Ryeowook. Guru bahasa Perancis ini malah berjalan mendekati piano yang sedari tadi tidak dimainkan dan membawa jemarinya menekan asal tuts hitam putih itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berlatih untuk persiapan pentas seni sekolah, 'kan? Aku melihat namamu di daftar nama peserta. Dan aku yakin kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu, malah masih berada di ruang musik ini, pasti ingin berlatih, 'kan?" tebak Yesung asal.

Ryeowook menunduk, "Yah~ Itu salah satunya," gumam Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yesung yang tak mendengar jelas gumaman Ryeowook.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Baiklah," akhir Yesung, "Ayo mainkan. Aku ingin mendengar permainanmu," pinta Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"B-baiklah ...," Ryeowook menerimanya dengan gugup. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya untuk bermain piano. Ia tak sanggup untuk menoleh karena ada Yesung yang tepat berada di samping piano itu. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Ryeowook gugup. Rasanya seperti memainkan piano untuk seorang Presiden.

"Mainkan. Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya,"

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak karuan. Suara itu, suara itu datang tepat dari samping kanannya. Dan tanpa menoleh pun, Ryeowook tahu seberapa dekat ia dan Yesung karena suara yang berat itu begitu terucap langsung diterima oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau mainkan?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ia kembali memainkan jemarinya asal di atas tuts piano itu selagi Ryeowook belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk memulai sebuah melodi.

"Ak-aku hanya memainkan sebuah in-instrument lagu," cicit Ryeowook. Ia begitu gugup apa lagi saat Yesung ingin memainkan tuts piano di sebelah kiri yang jauh ladi gapaian tangannya, membuat tubuh Yesung harus condong ke samping dan otomatis membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Yesung yang tidak tahu keadaan. Di sampingnya, telah duduk seorang manusia yang wajahnya bagai kepiting rebus. Sangat merah.

"Ehm ..., itu ..., ehm ...," Ryeowook sangat gugup saat ini. Baru saja ia ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yesung yang hampir menempel pada tubuhnya, sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Hey~ kau tidak suka sekali ya padaku? Dari tadi kau gugup dan ingin selalu menjauh dariku," kesal Yesung. Sangat tidak suka karena muridnya ini *seperti* terang-terangan mengungkapkan rasa tak suka pasa dirinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, seonsaengnim!" Ryeowook cepat-cepat membantahnya, tak ingin membuat Yesung salah paham.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah yang tenang dan mainkan piano ini, ok?" perintah Yesung lembut. Ia menggenggam pergelangan kecil Ryeowook dan membawa kedua tangan itu agar berada di atas tuts piano yang terabaikan.

"B-baik," susah payah Ryeowook mengangkat suara apalagi jantungnya berdebum keras karena merasakan telapak tangan yang agak kasar dari orang yang ia sukai menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ayo ...,"

Suara Yesung bagai aba-aba bagi Ryeowook. Jemari lentik itu mulai bermain dengan lincahnya di atas tuts hitm putih itu dan membuat sebuah instrument indah.

Ting~ Ting~ Tingtingting~

Yesung tertegun sesaat begitu menyadari instrument apa yang dimainkan oleh Ryeowook.

Sebuah lagu yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang tak peka terhadap perasaan orang itu. Walau ia telah melakukan apa pun untuk membuat orang itu menatapnya, namun hati orang itu terasa tak tergerak barang seinci pun. Dan akhirnya ia tuliskan kisahnya pada sebuah lagu. Lagu yang menjadi curahan hatinya.

Yesung menatap ke sebelahnya, menatap Ryeowook yang masih menekuni permainan musiknya.

Dalam hati, Yesung bertanya-tanya. Apa Ryeowook sedang merasakan perasaan seperti yang terjadi dalam lagu itu?

_._

__YeWook__

_._

Wajah masam yang sengaja ditekuk, bibir dikerucutkan, mata yang mendelik sebal serta langkah kaki yang menghentak. Satu hari dilewati Ryeowook dengan lesu dan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara tidak bisa tertidur karena semalaman memikirkan Yesung Seonsaengnim hingga melupakan bahwa ada ulangan bahasa Mandarin esok hari, ditambah lagi dengan ulangan mendadak Matematika hari ini, membuat Ryeowook harus menerima hasil ulangannya yang 'terbakar'. Hal ini membuat pemuda manis ini mendapatkan jam tambahan sekaligus remedial.

Jam tambahan ditambah remedial tidak selesai hanya dalam waktu setengah atau satu jam! Tapi mencapa tiga jam dan Ryeowook harus rela berjalan kaki untuk mencapai halte bus berikutnya karena sudah tidak ada lagi bus yang lewat di depan sekolahnya.

Dan lagi, karena jam tambahan dan remedal itu membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa bermain piano di ruang musik seperti biasanya! Arrghh!

Benar-benar Ryeowook mengutuk hari sial ini!

Arrgghh!

Ryeowook menjambaki rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang. Melampiaskan kekesalan pada rambut tak bersalah itu.

_'Ini karena Yesung seonsaengnim! Gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa tidur!'_

Dan kali ini nama Yesung seonsaengnim yang menjadi arah kekesalannya. Jika saja di saat ini Yesung sedang makan, gurunya itu pasti langsung tersedak dan merinding.

"Dasar! Kenapa harus kali ini dia membawa kesialan!" umpat Ryeowook seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak dihiraunya orang-orang yang mendelik kesal padanya karena suara berisik yang diciptakan oleh kakinya.

Sekali lagi, Ryeowook harus menghadapi kesialan! Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya pada keadaan yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya bergetar dan giginya bergemelutuk menahan segala emosi. Dalam satu tarikan napas, dia berseru.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Dan kali ini ia harus menerima umpatan kesal karena lengkingan suaranya itu.

Ya, tidak ada tempat duduk lagi di halte bus itu. Semuanya penuh. Dan lebih parah lagi, halte itu penuh sesak!

Oh my God! Kasihan sekali kau Kim Ryeowook. Hasil ulangan 'kebakaran', pulang sore, tidak dapat bermain piano, harus berjalan kaki dari sekolahmu sampai ke halte bus selanjutnya yang jika diukur kira-kira satu kilo meter, dan sekarang tidak mendapat tempat duduk di halte itu. Kasihan sekali kaki kecilmu itu.

Dengan langkah lebar dan menghentak serta wajah yang lebih ditekuk ia berjalan ke arah halte itu. Dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

_'Kalau seperti ini aku minta dijemput saja!'_

.

Tik tok tik tok~

Suara detak jam yang terpasang di halte ini serasa mengejek Ryeowook. Hingga detik ini, jarum panjang mengarah ke angka tujuh dan jarum pendek melewati angka enam, juga para penumpang lainnya yang tadi menunggu bersama Ryeowook di halte yang mulai sepi ini, dia belum juga menaiki bus!

Kembali ia merengut kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya cepat seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebelumnya ia telah mengirim pesan pada kakaknya agar bisa menjemputnya di halte ini. Tapi setelah lima belas menit menunggu, batang hidung kakaknya tak tampak juga.

Kembali, Ryeowook harus menghela napas karena kebosanan dan kecapaian.

Ckiit~

Ryeowook mendongak senang karena mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Akhirnya kakaknya menjemput!

Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu berganti dengan kerutan dahi dan ekspresi bingung. Mobil itu bukan mobil hyung-nya, seingatnya hyungnya tidak memakai mobil bercat merah metalik, tapi putih dengan beberapa garis hitam.

Eh? Merah metalik? Mobil ini ..., rasanya familiar? Hmm ... .

Jangan-jangan ...

"Yesung seonsaengnim?" tanya Ryeowook ragu saat pintu mobil itu terbuka.

"Hai~" sapa seseorang yang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Yesung seonsaengnim!" seru Ryeowook dan berdiri. Ia bungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi hormat pada guru bahasa Perancisnya itu.

"Naiklah, biar aku antar. Mungkin bus akan lama," tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih bingung dengan keadaan.

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang, ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah dengan cepat dan selamat," ulang Yesung lagi dengan lembut.

"T-tapi aku sudah mengirim sms kepada hyung-ku agar menjemputku di halte ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menuju kemari," tolak Ryeowook halus sambil menunjuk ponselnya yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, rasa kecewa menyergapnya saat ia mengatakan kalimat penolakan itu.

"Hmm ..., benarkah?" Yesung melihat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte itu lalu berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang melihatnya bingung. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai hyung-mu menjemput," kata Yesung enteng dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook yang masih berdiri mematung.

Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya imut dan melihat ke arah Yesung yang sedang duduk santai di sampingnya. Di kepalanya masih memproses kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Yesung menatap ke atasnya begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya intens. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan iris cokelat Ryeowook. Ia julurkan tangannya dan memegang pundak kecil Ryeowook.

"Sudah ..., duduk saja!" Ia menekan pundak Ryeowook hingga membuat Ryeowook terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ah, iya ...,"

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ryeowook asik menunduk dan memperhatikan ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sedangkan Yesung memperhatikan sekitar, mungkin saja ada sebuah mobil yang terlihat akan berhenti di dekat mereka, mungkin itu adalah mobil dari hyung-nya Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela napas bosan. Lama menunggu di sini, tidak ada kemajuan, malah dirinya yang merasa kedinginan karena angin malam yang kurang bersahabat saat ini.

Mencoba memecahkan keheningan, Yesung membuka suara, "Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau tidak berlatih saja di rumahmu?" tanya Yesung, Ryeowook yang mendengar itu cukup tersentak kaget karena Yesung bertenya tiba-tiba, tapi cepat-cepat ia menguasai diri.

"Hm ..., karena aku tidak nyaman berlatih sendirian di rumah. Terlalu sepi," Yesung bisa melihat ekspresi sendu di air muka muridnya itu, kalau begini, ia merasa tidak enak mempertanyakan kalimat yang ia anggap ringan itu.

"Oh ..., memangnya hyung-mu tidak berada di rumah saat itu?" Sebenarnya Yesung ingin berhenti dengan hanya mengatakan 'Oh,' tapi ternyata rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuatnya ingin mengorek lebih dalam bagaimana karekter dan keseharian murid yang ia sukai ini.

Awalnya Ryeowook agak enggan menjawab, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Hyung-ku selalu berada di kantor mengurus perusahaan kami, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku memang tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Jadi aku hanya ditemani para pelayan. Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk berlatih di sekolah, walau di rumah aku yakin para pelayanku akan mendengar dan bertepuk tangan untukku,"

Yesung tahu, mata itu berkilat sedih walau bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis –lebih tepatnya senyum miris. Jika melihat keadaan ini, rasanya Yesung ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih dan lemah di sampingnya ini.

Yesung mengangguk kaku, sepertinya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan memang benar-benar mengena pada Ryeowook. Sedikit, ia merasa bersalah karena itu.

Hening lagi-lagi menjadi teman baik bagi mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya mempersilahkan bunyi aungan kendaraan yang melintas.

Berbekal keberanian yang bulat, Yesung menoleh, "Kau mau bermain piano di rumahku?"

"Hah?" Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya bingung, sekaligus tanpa sengaja memasang pose imut sampai-sampai Yesung ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

Namun Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil, "Di rumahku juga ada piano dan aku sering memainkannya juga. Latihan saja di rumahku jika kau mau," tawar Yesung.

"Apa?" sepertinya Ryeowook yang polos masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Di sekolah terlalu sepi, 'kan? Kalau ke rumahku, kau bisa latihan di rumahku. Sekalian aku bisa memantaumu, mengajarimu. Walau aku bukan guru musik, tapi aku pernah belajar tentang hal itu," Yesung tersenyum manis, membuat Ryeowook merona tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan akhirnya ia tahu maksud perkataan Yesung.

"T-tunggu! Maksudmu, kau mengajakku untuk ke rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook sanksi. Mungkin telinganya bermasalah karena terlalu banyak berharap dari guru yang ia kagumi ini.

"Iya. Kau mau?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Ryeowook berteriak 'MAU!' dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan, lalu berlari ke tengah jalan sambil berkata melalui toa , _'Yesung seonsangnim, orang yang aku sukai mengajakku masuk ke kediamannya!'_

Tapi tidak, Ryeowook masih mempunyai malu.

"B-bolehkah?" tanyanya menunduk, membuat suaranya mengecil dan berusaha menahan letupan bahagia yang pasti sesaat lagi akan meledak.

"Aku yang mengajakmu, tentu saja!" jawab Yesung sampi mengacak surai Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjengit kaget sekaligus senang merasakan sapuan lembut di kepalanya. Rona merah yang tercipta itu semakin menyebar hingga penjuru wajahnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan lambat-lambat. Tak kuasa bibirnya melengkung walau sudah ia tahan dengan segenap usahanya. Namun ternyata hal itu tak jua membuat dirinya tampak biasa saja. Euforia itu masih saja dibiarkan meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

Hoooh~ Kim Ryeowook, ternyata hari ini tak berujung pada kesialan.

.

Tiin tiin~

Suara klakson mobil berdengin tepat di depan mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook mendongak, mendapati mobil berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam di hadapan mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia merapikan seragam dan tasnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Melihat itu Yesung pun ikut berdiri.

"Itu mobil kakakmu?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Iya, itu hyung-ku seonsaengnim," Ryeowook mengangguk menginyakan, "Ah! Terima kasih telah menemaniku di sini. Maaf merepotkan,"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa,"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil hyung dari Ryeowook. Sebelum Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil, Yesung buru-buru membuka suara.

"Jangan lupa, ok? Mulai besok aku akan membawamu ke rumahku agar kita bisa berlatih bersama," Yesung mengingatkan sekali lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tidak melupakan senyum lucunya, "Baik, seonsaengnim. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menemaniku," Ryeowook membungkukkan sedikit badannya memberi hormat pada Yesung.

"Ya, sama-sama,"

Dan Yesung mengangguk serta melambaikan tangannya ketika Ryeowook telah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Suara khas mobil menyertai kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku melihat jejaknya.

"Haaa~~~,"

Yesung menghela napas lega.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau tidak membiarkan Ryeowook bertanya mengapa aku belum juga pulang ke rumah tadi," syukur Yesung.

Ya, tentu saja. Jika Ryeowook bertanya kalimat itu, apa yang bisa Yesung jawab?

Berkata jujur bahwa ia mengikuti Ryeowook dari sekolah? Menunggunya yang sedang mengikuti jam tambahan dan remedial di dua mata pelajarannya? Lalu berdiam diri di ujung jalan karena gugup untuk mendekati Ryeowook yang terlihat kesal karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk?

Che~ Tidak elit sekali!

Yah~ Tapi biarlah. Untuk saat ini sudah terlihat ada kemajuan.

.

Di dalam mobil, Ryeowook tersenyum-senyum tak jelas tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Hyung-nya yang mengendarai mobil turut mengernyit heran melihat sikap adiknya yang satu ini. Yah~ Walaupun ia tahu tingkah adiknya ini sudah terlalu biasa -_-

"Wookie~ Hyung mohon jangan terus bersikap autis seperti ini, kau membuat hyung takut," kata hyung-nya sedikit bercanda.

"Aish~ Hyung seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja!" sungut Ryeowook kesal, namun setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum gaje. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu mampu mempertahankan mood Ryeowook berada di puncak. Apapun yang sebenarnya membuat dia tersinggung, ditepisnya dan tak mengindahkan hal itu.

"Waah~ Ternyata adik kecilku ini sedang jatuh cinta!" goda hyung-nya, "Apa yang akan dikatakan Umma nanti?" lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mendelik panik, ia segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap hyung-nya itu, "Hyung, hyung jangan bilang pada Umma! Jangan bilang pada Umma! Please~" mohon Ryeowook memelas. Ia sampai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan hyung-nya.

"Aish! Baik! Baik! Tapi jangan digoyang-goyang! Kita bisa mati, Ryeowook!" jawab hyung-nya panik. Ia mencoba menguatkan pegangannya pada stir mobil dan berusaha menstabilkan lajur mobil mereka.

"Tapi hyung janji, jangan bilang pada Umma!" pinta Ryeowook memelas.

"Iya, bawel! Tapi kenalkan pada hyung orang yang kau suka itu. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terduduk lesu. Matanya kembali menghadap jalanan yang masih banyak dihinggapi kendaraan.

"Sepertinya akan sulit, hyung ...," gumamnya pelan mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

_._

__Untold__

_._

Sejak saat itu, Ryeowook tak lagi berlatih sendiri di sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah pukul 14.30, Ryeowook akan membiarkan teman-temannya pulang terlebih dahulu dan menyisakannya sendirian di kelas. Setelah dirasakan sepi, ia akan berjalan agak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya dan menunggu. Menunggu sebuah mobil berwarna merah metalik yang akan berheni di depannya dan seseorang di dalamnya akan membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Ryeowook akan bermain piano dengan segenap perasaannya dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Terkadang, sepasang tangan ikut bermain di atas tuts hitam-putih itu, mengikuti irama yang Ryeowook mainkan. Bergetar ketika orang itu menyanyikan lagu yang Ryeowook menjadi instrument permainan piano Ryeowook.

Benar-benar moment yang paling Ryeowook tunggu.

Seperti halnya saat ini.

Ryeowook yang pulang belakangan dari teman-temannya keluar dari sekolah dengan hati berbunga dan langkah riang. Sekali-kali Ryeowook memainkan kepalanya di saat nada-nada kesukannya yang diputar dari mp3 playernya yang ia dengar melalui earphone terdengar.

Ryeowook menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Selalu melihat ke arah kanan di mana mobil itu biasanya lewat dan membawanya pergi.

Tapi ... .

Dia tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini.

Yesung adalah gurunya. Seharusnya ia menghormati Yesung hanya sebatas guru, tidak lebih. Bukannya menyukai Yesung dan melakukan hal seperti sepasang kekasih yang backstreet. Ini salah!

Namun dia yang paling tahu kalau perasaan ini tidak bisa dihapuskan.

Ryeowook memandang lurus ke depan. Tatapannya kosong.

Kemudian tertunduk lesu, sepertinya sepatu putihnya lebih menarik dari apa yang ada di depannya.

"Di pikirkan sebanyak apa pun, ini tetap salah. Yesung seonsaengnim adalah guruku, orang tua keduaku. Tapi aku bisa apa?"

Ryeowook kembali menghela napas, kemudian mendongak. Namun secepat itu ia mengubh air mukanya agar tidak terlihat mengenaskan.

Mobil Yesung seonsaengnim telah di depan mata.

Ia tidak mau memasang raut mengenaskan seperti itu. Dengan cepat, bak Kibum yang telah terpercaya akan aktingnya, ia memasang senyum lebar yang sangat terlihat bahwa itu dipaksakan.

Tiin~ Tiin~

Yesung menekan klakson mobilnya ketika telah dekat dengan tempat Ryeowook berdiri.

"Ayo masuk!"

Dengan senang hati Ryeowook menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi mobil di sebelah pengendara. Ia menutup pintu itu dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya pada Yesung yang terkekeh melihat sikap anehnya saat ini.

"Khe~ Ada apa? Sepertinya senang sekali," tanya Yesung sambil menjalan kembali mobilnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, membuat rambutnya bergerak lucu. Dan ia melihat Yesung yang kembali terkekeh, kali ini sambil mengacak surai lembutnya.

Biarlah, kali ini biar ia menjadi orang yang jahat karena mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada seseorang yang tak seharusnya. Biarkan ia kali ini berbuat apa yang diserukan kata hatinya.

Walau hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar.

.

Perjalanan kali ini dihabiskan dengan keheningan, namun tidak mencekam. Yesung terlihat sangat fokus melihat jalan. Walau sesekali matanya melirik ke samping, ke arah penumpang yang sedari tadi menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama yang terdengar dari earphone-nya.

Itulah yang dilakukan Ryeowook sedari ia masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak lucu mengikuti irama, tubuhnya pun begitu. Terkadang ia menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu. Dan dari belahan bibir merah itu, terdengar ia yang melantunkan lagu yang diputar.

_' ... Meo-reojyeoman ganeun geudae  
you're the only one  
naega sarang-haet-don geonmankeum  
you're the only one  
Apeu-go apeujiman pabo katjiman good bye  
dashi neol mot bonda haedo you're the only one  
Only One ...,'_

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook melantunkan sebuah lagu. Tangannya terjulur menggapai kepala Ryeowook dan mengacak rambut pemuda manis itu. Merasa gemas dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan.

Ryeowook yang menerima itu hanya terkekeh kecil, agak kesal sebenarnya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Yesung. Namun tak apa, sentuhan kecil itu malah membuat debar tak beraturan pada jantungnya.

Setelah itu, keheningan mengisi waktu mereka. Ryeowook melirik Yesung dari ekor matanya yang sedang fokus melihat jalan. Walau lumayan sepi, tapi nampaknya Yesung tetap tak ingin membahayakan mereka dari segala sesuatu yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan Ryeowook.

"Yesung seonsaengnim ...," Yesung berdehem menjawab panggilan Ryeowook, "Sekarang, mungkin aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Tapi, aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku," Ryeowook tertunduk malu setelah mengucapkan itu.

Deg!

Tubuh Yesung menghangat ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook. Senyumnya berkembang saat rasa hangat dan nyaman itu bertambah.

Gerak mobilnya melambat, perlahan tapi pasti mobil itu menepi dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Yesung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas belt.

Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah objek yang paling menarik yang tertangkap oleh matanya, "Aku mengerti Kim Ryeowook, aku mengerti," kata Yesung masih dengan senyumnya. Dan senyum itu menular pada Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti semua yang kau tunjukkan. Aku mengerti sikapmu padaku, bagaimana caramu menatapku ..., aku mengerti semuanya.

"Mungkin aku terlambat menyadari adanya seseorang yang memperhatikanku sebesar ini, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini menjaga perasaannya padaku, dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang peduli padaku. tapi aku tidak menyesal karena aku juga ikut memperhatikannya, peduli padanya,"

Yesung memberi jeda sebelum memulainya lagi.

"Seperti katamu, aku juga tidak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang. Kita terhalang dinding yang sangat tinggi dan tidak berujung. Walau sekuat apa pun kita berlari dan mencoba keluar dari sana, saat ini kita memang belum ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Yesung mendongak melihat Ryeowook yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan, biar aku tunjukkan padamu,"

Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil lengan kecil Ryeowook dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya. Yesung memeluknya dengan erat. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Ryeowook sedikit memberontak protes.

Ryeowook sudah akan membuka suara namun ia urungkan saat pipinya diberi impuls debuman kecil dari dada bidang Yesung. Dan akhirnya ia tahu, Yesung bukan sekedar ingin memeluk dirinya. Namun membiarkannya mendengar alunan detak jantung Yesung.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya?"

Detak jantung Yesung terdengar samar begitu pria ini berbicara. Ryeowook merengut kesal dan menggerutu begitu suara detakan itu terdengar menghilang, dan ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga bisa mendengarkan detakan itu lagi.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Begitu nadanya berirama dengan kecepatan konstan, membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman. Detakan ini bahkan lebih indah dari pada dentingan piano yang selalu ia mainkan. Begitu lembut.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan membiarkan bobot tubuhnya ditampung Yesung. Pipinya bergetar karena impuls itu tak ayal menjadi lullabi tersendiri baginya. Begitu nyaman.

"Aku mengerti, Yesung seonsaengnim," bisik Ryeowook, namun Yesung tetap bisa mendengar itu.

Yesung tersenyum dan menghela napas, "Di saat kita sedang berdua, aku ingin kau memanggilku 'hyung'. Jika kau tetap memanggilku seonsaengnim, rasanya aku sangat tua," lirih Yesung (sok) sakit.

Ryeowook tertawa geli, "Baik, Yesung hyung~" panggilnya manja. Lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung agar dapat mendengar suara itu lagi.

Begitu pun Yesung, mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa diperintah, tahu apa yang Ryeowook inginkan. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, selalu karena Ryeowook.

Biarlah mobil itu menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan isi hati mereka. Walau semua menentang, lebih sakit lagi ketika kau tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan hati kecilmu.

.

Kini mereka telah berada di apartement Yesung. Telah melewatkan acara latihan piano dan sekarang mereka berada di ranjang milik Yesung. Saling berpelukan membagi rasa hangat dan nyaman yang tercipta.

Ryeowook membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Yesung, menghirup wangi maskulin yang –baginya- seksi. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam kungkungan Yesung.

Sedangkan Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dengan erat. Sebelah tanganannya tak bosan memainkan rambut halus Ryeowook. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepala muridnya itu sekaligus menghirup wangi apel dari sampo yang Ryeowook pakai.

"Hmm ..., aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Yesung tiba-tiba, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang mempunyai tiga laci di samping kanannya lalu membuka laci paling atas. Tangannya terjulur mengambil sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ryeowook lihat dari sini.

Dan guru muda itu kembali lagi ke kasur sambil menggenggam sesuatu yang ia ambil dari laci itu.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang terkepal. Lalu perlahan membuka memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Ryeowook Kim'.

"Name tag-ku! Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Aku kira hilang entah kemana," tanya Ryeowook sambil mengambil name tag-nya dari tangan Yesung. Ia membolak-balik name tag miliknya seolah merindukan itu.

"Kau ingat saat kita tabrakan di ruang musik tempo hari? Saat dadamu terhantam ternyata name tag-mu jatuh, dan aku mengambilnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikannya setelah hari itu. Tapi aku selalu lupa membawanya," ucap Yesung memberi penjelasan.

"Hm ...," gumam Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia masih menyorotkan matanya pada benda mati tersebut dan tak sekali pun melihat Yesung walau pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Biar aku pasangkan," tawar Yesung dan mengambil name tag Ryeowook. Pemuda manis ini menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung dan melihat jemari Yesung yang membuka pengait di name tag-nya lalu menarik sedikit kain seragam yang berada di dada kanan Ryeowook.

"Sudah," Yesung tersenyum setelah berhasil memasangkan name tag itu di seragam bagian dada kanan Ryeowook. Namun senyum itu menghilang digantikan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

Ryeowook menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan wajahnya merona begitu ia merasa napas hangat yang berasal dari seseorang di depannya ini menerpa wajahnya. Ingin sekali Ryeowook menghindari tatapan langsung dari Yesung yang kurang dari lima senti meter ini, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak kuasa berpaling.

Dalam mata Yesung, Ryeowook dapat melihat perasaan yang sama yang sekarang ini ia rasakan. Bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman tipis kala Yesung lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook.

Begitu pun Yesung. Pria yang sebentar lagi berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini menyunggingkan senyum manis saat ada suatu dorongan yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis dihadapannya ini.

Ia tak yakin sebenarnya untuk lebih mendekatkan diri. Itu sebabnya ketika kedua bibir itu akan bersentuhan, ia terdiam sebentar. Tapi setan dalam diri Yesung berkoar dan mengambil alih pikirannya. Membawa serta logika yang tertanam. Mengacuhkan panggilan malaikat yang telah berteriak berusaha menahannya.

Yesung tahu, begitu ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook, setan dalam dirinya akan langsung menyeringai dan terus menguasainya sehingga ia hilang kembali.

Namun ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang ada. Sangat jarang bagi mereka berdua –apalagi Yesung untuk melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini. Dan ini kesempatan langka.

"Ryeowook ...," panggil Yesung berbisik. Ia menatap teduh ke arah Ryeowook yang ada di bawahnya. Berusaha memancarkan perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan karena terhalang sesuatu yang sangat tinggi.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Yesung sampaikan. Ia memeluk leher Yesung dan menyembunyikan wajah itu ke lehernya, "Aku tahu, Yesung hyung," jawab Ryeowook dengan manis. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Yesung yang masih dilapisi dengan kemeja kerjanya.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang besar namun tidak bisa terucap, padahal itu diujung lidah, sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Yesung tahu, ada kalanya memang rasa itu tak diucapkan melalui kata-kata. Ada kalanya rasa itu tak melulu dinyatakan. Dan mereka merasa cukup jika hanya disampaikan melalui sikap dan senyuman yang tulus.

Yesung menutup matanya dan menyesap aroma pemuda yang sangat ia kasihi ini. Menyerapnya hingga ia yakin bahwa ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menampungnya, "Ryeowook, biarkan aku menandaimu, agar aku bisa menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa kau adalah milikku," Yesung dapat merasakan Ryeowook yang hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya, namun tak lama ia merasakan kepala Ryeowook mengangguk memperbolehkannya.

Dan sebuah desahan manis mengawali malam mereka yang panjang.

_._

__YeWook__

_._

Pagi yang indah mengawali Minggu pertama mereka bersama.

Wangi roti menyergap indera penciuman Yesung yang masih tertidur dan dibungkus dengan selimut tebalnya. Pria tampan berstatus guru ini mengernyit, biasanya yang mengusik tidurnya adalah sinar matahari yang menerobos dari tirainya. Namun kali ini adalah wangi roti yang dipanggang di toster.

Bergerak gelisah, Yesung bangkit tak menghiraukan selimut yang turun dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak dibungkus apa pun. Lalu ia menunduk sambil memakai boxernya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Dengan langkah gontai dan tangan yang masih mengucek-ucek matanya, Yesung melangkah keluar. Dan matanya terbuka lebar begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggang roti, Ryeowook.

"Pagi!" sapa Ryeowook semangat saat ia melihat sosok Yesung yang topless dan hanya memakai boxer hitamnya sedang berada di pintu dapur.

Yesung tersenyum sekilas, "Pagi~," jawab Yesung dengan suara serak dan terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, membuat Ryeowook merinding.

Pemuda yang memakai kaos Yesung –dan jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kecil, juga boxer abu-abu itu tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan dua piring roti panggang yang belum diberi tambahan selai.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi hyung, baru makan," cegah Ryeowok saat menangkap Yesung yang akan mengambil roti.

"Tapi aku lapar~" membuat nada manja dan melas, Yesung berharap mendapatkan roti yang dipanggang oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak!" tegas Ryeowook, membuat Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Cepat mandi! Kau berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini!" tagih Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Ok, chagiya~" Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

Yesung berjanji akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Itu sebabnya Ryeowook telah bersiap dengan kaos biru Yesung yang telah kecil di tubuh pria itu, serta celana putih pendek yang juga ia dapat dari Yesung. Beruntung sekali Yesung belum membungkus pakaiannya yang sudah tidak muat dalam kardus dan menyimpannya dalam gudang.

Sengaja Yesung tidak membawa mobilnya, karena jarak dari gedung apartementnya ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Selain itu, lebih enak jika berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan pertokoan ini. Rasanya lebih puas menikmati segala yang ada.

"Hyung, tunggu!" seruan Ryeowook membuat langkah Yesung terhenti. Ia mengernyit melihat Ryeowook yang berlari ke arahnya sambil memegang makanan ringan di masing-masing tangannya, "Aku membeli ini dulu, ternyata aku masih lapar~" akunya sambil menyengir tak jelas.

Yesung terkekeh dan mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Ryeowook padanya, "Makanya, tadi sudah aku bilang 'kan? Jika masih lapar, makan saja nasi. Kau malah ngotot makan roti, sedikit lagi. Sudah tahu tenaga kita terkuras gara-gara tadi malam," Yesung tersenyum menggoda saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Blussh!

Ryeowook merona akibat kata-kata Yesung barusan namun Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Ryeowook. "Ya! Jangan mengatakan itu! Ini di depan umum! Kau mesum sekali!" Ryeowook menginjak kaki Yesung setelahnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung yang masih meringis meratapi kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Ya, ya, ya~ Aku hanya bercanda~ Jangan marah, ok?" Yesung mencolek dagu Ryeowook namun pemuda manis di sampingnya ini hanya membuang muka. Bukan marah sebenarnya, malu lebih mendominasi Ryeowook. "Kalau kau merengut seperti itu terus, aku akan menciummu. Di sini. Sekarang!" lanjut Yesung tegas, membuat Ryeowook meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak marah kok~ Yesung hyung~" panggil Ryeowook manja. Sepertinya Yesung mempunyai cara baru agar Ryeowook tidak melulu cemberut padanya.

"Ne~ Aku percaya~" jawab Yesung dengan nada manja seperti yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa sendiri menyadari keanehan yang mereka tunjukkan di sini. Jika dipikir-pikir, lebih baik berciuman dari pada bertingkah seperti orang gila di depan umum seperti ini!

"Sudah, habiskan makananmu. Lalu kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya," Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke arah bangku tak jauh dari mereka yang akan menjadi tempat mereka untuk menghabiskan makanan itu.

Selepas menghabiskan makanan, Yesung menggandeng Ryeowook untuk berjalan di sampingnya dan berjalan bersama.

Kadang mereka masuk ke toko buku untuk melihat-lihat novel terjemahan, majalah atau komik yang menjadi incaran pertama Ryeowook.

Setelah itu mereka melihat-lihat toko aksesoris dan mencoba berbagai barang yang ada di sana. Mulai dari jam, topi, kaca mata, cincin, kalung atau bando telinga bunny. Yang membuat Ryeowook terbahak adalah Yesung yang selalu mencoba bando-bando imut itu.

Mereka keluar dengan sebuah kantong belanjaan. Yesung memakai kaca mata dan topi, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook –tanpa kaca mata.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya hari ini memang ingin mereka habiskan tanpa mempedulikan status yang mereka sandang. Melupakan segala hal yang mengikat mereka dalam sekolah, karena sekarang mereka berada dalam keramaian orang yang tidak mempedulikan satu sama lain.

.

"Yesung hyung, harusnya kau juga membeli bando telinga bunny itu! Itu sangat cocok untukmu!" goda Ryeowook sambil tertawa sedangkan Yesung hanya nyengir malu karena memperlihatkan tingkah anehnya pada pemuda manis ini.

"Ck! Kau ini suka sekali melihatku seperti itu! Harusnya kau yang memakai itu," sungut Yesung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Dan sepertinya wajib kau pakai saat kau menginap di apartement-ku …," lanjutnya dengan pikirin yang mengarah ke 'iya-iya'.

Plaak!

Telapak tangan Ryeowook mendarat ke kepala Yesung dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Aduh! Sakit Wookie!" gerutu Yesung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena 'Sapuan Tangan ala Ryeowook'.

"Makanya! Kalau punya otak itu jangan diisi dengan hal-hal mesum!" Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Ck! Itu 'kan hanya untukmu~" elak Yesung.

"Ada-ada saja!" Namun tiba-tiba langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya melotot kaget.

Yesung yang tidak merasakan adanya seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya berhenti melangkah, "Ada apa, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Yesung bingung. Tapi Ryeowook masih terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Akhirnya, Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"B-bukankah itu Shindong seonsaengnim dan Nari seonsaengnim?" bisik Ryeowook lirih. Kini mimpi buruk yang ingin dienyahkannya menghantui.

Yesung ikut terpaku melihat apa yang didapatinya. Namun ia segera memasang ekspresi datar, menggamit lengan Ryeowook bermaksud beranjak dari sana.

"Ayo, pergi," perintah Yesung ketika dilihatnya Shindong dan Nari yang telah berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari mereka –walau Shindong dan Nari berada di seberang jalan.

"Ryeowook?" sekali lagi jantung mereka dibuat berolah raga. Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, suara seseorang yang memanggil Ryeowook mau tak mau membuat mereka terdiam dengan peluh yang mengalir dari kepala. "Ryeowook?"

"N-ne?" Ryeowook memasang senyum walau masih dengan perasaan was-was. Yang ia lihat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan gummy smile berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ryeowook! Kau berkencan dengan pacarmu?" goda pemuda itu tak menyadari suasana.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, diliriknya Yesung yang kini sedikit menunduk dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Beruntung sekali mereka membeli topi dan kaca mata yang agak besar sehingga bisa menutupi separuh dari wajah Yesung.

"Ne, aku sedang berkencan dengan p-pacarku, sunbae" jawab Ryeowook berusaha tenang, walau rasa was-was itu tetap tak mau pergi.

"Wahh~ Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar! Keren lagi!" puji orang itu yang ternyata adalah senior Ryeowook di sekolah.

Pemuda itu mengernyit saat ia memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama. Walau itu tidak sopan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda yang tergolong manis itu penasaran.

"Ehmm …, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia. Dia seperti …, seperti_,"

"Ah! S-sunbae! Kami mau makan setelah ini. Bisakah kami pergi dahulu? Seperitnya sunbae juga sedang berkencan," pamit Ryeowook walau terasa tidak sopan.

"Oh, i-iya. Silahkan," jawabnya masih dengan kernyitan penasaran yang tertoreh di dahinya. Ia mengangguk saat Ryeowook berkata 'Permisi' dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Wajah kekasih Ryeowook tidak asing …," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli sekarang.

.

Dua orang itu duduk dalam diam di sebuah café. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan pengunjung lain tak mengubah ke'diam'an mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yesung yang selalu mengambil langkah cepat, "Ryeowook, bukankah ini sulit?" tanyanya lirih tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

"Huh?" tanya Ryeowook bingung, dia pun kurang menangkap apa yang Yesung katakan.

Yesung menghela napas berat. "Kita tidak bisa bebas untuk berdua. Pasti ada segala bentuk ketakutan yang menyertai kita. Rasanya sangat sulit."

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu,"

"Tapi sekali-kali aku ingin egois," Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak mengerti, "Menuruti kehendak hatiku, terserah apa yang mau aku lakukan,"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Yesung hyung, aku tahu ini sangat sulit. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kukira ini hanya sebatas kekaguman, tapi setelah itu aku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar suka padamu. Namun aku terus berpikir. Kau adalah guruku, orang yang membimbingku di sekolah, menjadi panutan sekaligus pengganti orang tuaku. Tak seharusnya aku menyukaimu," Ryeowook tersenyum miris ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Tapi apa mau dikata? Hatiku telah menuntunku agar mencintaimu." Sambung Ryeowook sambil melihat tulus ke arah Yesung.

Sesaat Yesung terpana dengan Ryeowook, namun setelah itu ia membalas senyuman yang Ryeowook berikan untuknya. Tangannya menggapai jemari Ryeowook yang bertautan. Melepaskannya dengan lembut lalu mengurung jemari mungil nan lentik itu di dalam telapak tangannya yang terkatup.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu saat punggung tangannya dikecup oleh Yesung, "Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, hyung,"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide brilian, "Ryeowook, saat pentas seni nanti, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk semuanya,"

"Huh?"

.

Suasananya sangat ramai. Sekolah elit ini memang tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk mengeluarkan kocek yang cukup besar untuk keperluan pentas seni atau acara mereka yang lain. Banyak stan yang menjual macam-macam barang berjejer rapi mengelilingi lapangan lapangan, panggung besar membelakangi gedung sekolah, surat undangan yang ditujukan untuk para orang tua/wali murid, serta tiket masuk untuk siswa atau orang lain di luar sekolah.

Banyak pengeluaran, banyak juga pemasukan. Karena tak sedikit siswi atau orang lain yang ingin menyaksikan bakat atau sekedar cuci mata di sekolah ini, karena itu mereka rela mengeluarkan uang yang memang tidak seberapa, namun mendapatkan kepuasan karena disuguhkan cowok-cowok keren.

Jika kita menuju belakang panggung, banyak peserta yang bersiap-siap untuk memulai aksinya. Salah satunya Ryeowook yang duduk sendiri di sofa dan menunduk gugup.

"Ryeowook, tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Tenang saja," Heechul mengelus pundak Ryeowook lembut, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada salah satu murid kesayangannya ini.

"Tapi aku benar-benar gugup seonsaengnim. Bagaimana jika nanti aku lupa dengan iramanya atau yang lainnya?" Ryeowook menampilkan wajah panik yang lucu.

Guru muda yang memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak berlengan pendek, celana jeans biru muda serta sepatu putih itu terkekeh geli melihat Ryeowook, "Jangan seperti itu, jika kau memikirkan hal buruknya, maka itu mungkin akan terjadi. Sekarang rileks-kan dulu pikiranmu, dan jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam,"

"Ne~," angguk Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu panitia pentas seni menuju belakang panggung, "Kim Ryeowook! Kau akan tampil setelah Double Jin, setelah mereka menyanyikan dua lagu, ok? Jadi bersiap-siaplah!" serunya mengingatkan.

"O-ok!" jawab Ryeowook masih gugup.

"Kau siap Ryeowook?" tanya Heechul dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook, "Aku akan menontonmu dari depan, jadi berusahalah! Hwaiting!" Heechul memberi semangat sebelum meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Huffh~ Huffh~ Kau pasti bisa Kim Ryeowook!" semangat Ryeowook untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Ting~ ting~ ting~

Suara dentingan piano membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana melihat ke arah panggung yang terisi beberapa alat musik, salah satunya sebuah piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang siswa.

Ting~ Teng~ Ting~ Ting~

Kini beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memejamkan mata. Tanda sangat menikmati permainan siswa tersebut. Tak berapa lama, sebuah gitar mengiringi lantunan piano itu dan menambah kenikmatan bagi yang mendengar.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends, but something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

Suara berat namun indah melantuh beberapa saat setelah intro lagu itu dimainkan ...

_I've made it obvious, done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice the way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

Seorang pria muncul dari belakang panggung dengan menggunakan kemeja santai dan celana jeans setengah tiang serta sepatu kets. Penampilannya_ bukan, kemunculannya di sini sungguh tidak diduga oleh seluruh siswa maupun guru. Bahkan panitia pentas seni saja tidak tahu.

Seorang guru yang melihatnya melotot tak percaya dengan kemunculan orang itu, "Dasar! Rabit Dog itu! Apa yang dia pikirkan di kepala besarnya itu!" umpat guru tersebut yang ternyata adalah Heechul.

Dengan nama-nama yang tertera di atas, tentu kita tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Yesung seonsaengnim.

Yesung yang berada di panggung sana menurunkan mic yang ia pegang dan menghampiri kursi kosong yang sengaja disediakan untuknya. Kursi kosong tepat di sebelah piano yang dimainkan oleh siswa bertubuh mungil.

_...  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah..._

You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know

Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu seakan-akan ia mengalaminya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada orang yang memainkan piano di sampingnya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut, berbeda dari semua senyuman yang pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan kepada satu orang saja. Dan orang itu berada di sampingnya.

Kim Ryeowook.

Seakan mengetahui ada seseorang yang memandanginya, Ryeowook mendongak. Bibirnya juga menyimpulkan senyuman lembut pada orang itu. Memandangi wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya salah tingkah.

Walau singkat, tapi bagi Ryeowook, beberapa minggu terakhir ini adalah waktu yang berharga untuknya.

Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Yesung di ruang musik itu, dengan bumbu kejadian tak terduga dan memalukan. Diajak Yesung untuk berlatih di rumahnya. Berkencan dengan Yesung walau tak semulus yang mereka duga. Dan juga, menjadi milik Yesung seutuhnya walau harus mereka sembunyikan.

Sampai saat ini, saat Yesung menatapnya dengan lembut sampai-sampai Yesung tak menyanyikan lagi bait selanjutnya dari lagu tersebut.

Suara Yesung yang tak terdengar lagi membuat dentingan piano Ryeowook mengalun sangat indah. Memang, Ryeowook tak melihat ke arah tuts hitam putih itu, matanya hanya tertuju pada Yesung yang juga tak mengalihkan pendangannya dari Ryeowook. Dengan ajaibnya, jemari indah Ryeowook bermain sendiri tanpa ada satu nada pun yang salah. Senar gitar pengiring yang dimainkan seseorang itu juga tak dipetik lagi. Semua orang terdiam. Membiarkan alunan piano Ryeowook menjadi nada tunggal yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

Melodi ini, melodi indah yang mengantarkan Yesung kehadapan Ryeowook. Melodi yang menjadi pengiring bagi Yesung ketika bersama Ryeowook. Melodi ini yang menjadi sebuah love letter bagi keduanya untuk menyampaikan maksud hati yang tak pernah terucap.

_...  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song  
..._

Ting~ Tingting~ Ting~

Suara tepukan tangan menjadi penutup penampilan tersebut. Namun kedua objek yang berada di sana tak langsung memutuskan tatapan mereka. Barulah saat Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat ke arah Yesung, akhirnya tali kasat mata yang menghubungkan pandangan mereka terputus.

Begitu Ryeowook berdiri untuk melakukan penghormatan, seluruh manusia di sana berdiri tanpa aba-aba dan terus menepukkan tangan mereka. Seakan memberikan penghargaan untuk sebuah lagu yang indah diiringi melodi yang membekas di hati.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Yesung berdiri tegap setelah membungkukkan badan mereka, dengan senyuman lepas mereka melihat ke arah keramaian yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Untuk Ryeowook, inilah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah, dari banyak orang yang menyukai permainannya, untuk dirinya. Hatinya bergetar menyaksikan ini, mungkin ini hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia memejamkan mata, memasang telinga dengan baik dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Beginilah rasanya ... .

Ryeowook sukses memukau semua orang dengan dentingan pianonya yang indah.

Melihat Ryeowook yang begitu terharu atas bentuk kesuksesan untuk dirinya, Yesung sedikit menyentak tangan muridnya itu hanya ingin Ryeowook ingat bahwa mereka harus kembali ke belakang panggung.

Ryeowook melihat ke arah Yesung, dan gurunya itu hanya memberikan kode berupa lirikan mata yang mengarah ke belakang panggung. Ryeowook mengerti, dan berjalan walau terasa berat harus meninggalkan simbol keberhasilannya ini.

"Kau senang?" suara berat dari belakangnya menyaingi suara MC di panggung. Memang tidak terlalu keras, namun Ryeowook bisa menangkap suara itu.

Masih dengan senyum manis, Ryeowook menoleh, "Lebih dari yang kau kira," Mendengar perkataannya sendiri, Ryeowook terkekeh geli.

Yesung ikut tersenyum. Senyum singkat namun bisa membuat seluruh orang meleleh saat melihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar nada aneh dari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pundak kecil Ryeowook yang bergetar, membawanya untuk tegak. "Ryeowook?"

Bibir Ryeowook bergetar dan mengeluarkan isakan lirih, kedua pipinya memerah dan dari sepasang brown eyes itu mengalir mutiara bening yang tak bisa ditahan. Ryeowook menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yesung panik, perasaannya kalut melihat Ryeowook yang menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini. Mungkin ada yang salah dalam sikapnya?

"Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Ryeowook yang basah karena air mata. Mengikuti aliran yang memberikan bekas si kedua pipi putih itu.

Tangan Ryeowook memegang pergelangan Yesung yang menyeka air matanya. Sepersekian detik dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, sangat lekat dan bisa melihat refleksi diri mereka di mata lawannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lebih dari senang?" Yesung tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan Ryeowook berkata tanpa ia sela.

"Aku bahagia ...,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, namun tangan kecil Ryeowook yang menggenggam jari pendeknya.

"Kau. Di sini. Bersamaku. Aku bahagia karena itu ...,"

Setetes air turun membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook. Namun itu tak menyurutkan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir indahnya. Begitu pun Yesung. Sambil menyeka air mata Ryeowook, ia tersenyum lembut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

"Aku juga bahagia karena kau bersamaku …," ucap Yesung tulus, "Memilikimu, adalah hal yang terindah yang berada di puncak kepuasan hati," sambungnya.

Senyum Ryeowook semakin merekah, membuat mata itu menyipit dan tambah mengeluarkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Ryeowook menabrak tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya erat. Beruntung Yesung memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang lumayan, sehingga dirinya tidak tumbang saat Ryeowook menabraknya dengan cukup cepat dank eras seperti tadi.

Pemilik suara indah itu tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook yang bergetar karena menangis. Ia mengelus punggungnya lembut dan sesekali mengecup lama puncak kepala Ryeowook. Tanpa takut orang-orang akan melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ryeowook, tunggu dua setengah tahun lagi, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu seutuhnya milikku,"

.

"Jadi kalian ada hubungan?" tanya Heechul menginterogasi.

Yesung menghela napasnya bosan lalu memutar kedua bola matanya saat dilihatnya Heechul yang masih meminta penjelasan. Dan kedua matanya beralih kepada sesosok tubuh yang terduduk lesu di sofa ruangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung tanpa semangat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik lengan Ryeowook membuat tubuh itu oleng lalu terjatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Orang yang ditarik hanya bisa memerah malu dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu di perut Yesung sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung erat.

Kali ini Heechul yang memutar kedua bola matanya, mata kucingnya itu melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi duduk tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi. Hankyung yang mengetahui tatapan Heechul akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka suara.

"Kau tahu 'kan jika hubungan kalian ketahuan?" Hankyung melipat lengan kemejanya hingga sampai ke sikut, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pantatnya ia jatuhkan ke mejanya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul yang dari tadi duduk di sana –di atas mejanya.

"Jelas tahu, Hankyung," jawab Yesung ogah-ogahan. Ia memilih untuk membelai kepala Ryeowook yang berada di pahanya dari pada menanggapi sepasang kekasih yang sedang menginterogasinya ini.

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bukan? Untukmu, kau bias saja dipecat dari sini. Dan untuk Ryeowook, dia pasti akan dikeluarkan, jika tidak dia bisa dijadikan buah bibir seluruh warga di sekolah ini," jelas Heechul panjang lebar. Walau ia meninggikan suaranya, namun dalam matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran untuk sahabat dan salah satu murid kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkan aku, Heenim. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa jika aku dipecat sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook dikeluarkan atau dicemooh dengan teman-temannya," Yesung tersenyum miris, "Karena itu, kami backstreet saja," sambung Yesung pelan. Karena ia ragu apakah ia bisa menjalaninya dengan baik.

Heechul tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua sosok yang sedang mencurahkan kasihnya itu. Dan ia tersenyum walau dalam hatinya masih tersimpan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia,"

Kalimat dari Heechul membuat ketiga orang yang lainnya menatap tak percaya. Hankyung buru-buru membenarkan tubuhnya, menatap Heechul tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ryeowook yang terbaring dengan beralaskan paha Yesung langsung duduk tegap. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Heechul-hyung," kata Yesung tak kalah tulus. Senyumannya dibalas denga senyum lembut Heechul yang merekah seakan-akan turut merasakan kebahagiaan dari sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu.

"Seonsaengnim …," Ryeowook bergumam lirih, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Heechul.

Mata bening Heechul kini beradu dengan mata besar Ryeowook, dan seketika itu Ryeowook dibuat merinding karena Heechul tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Ryeowook, kalau Yesung berbuat macam-macam padamu, bilang saja kepadaku. Biar kubuat kepalanya itu tambah besar!" kata Heechul sadis.

Apa ini orang yang beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan kalimat tulus kepada kami? Mungkin itulah yang terbersit di pikiran Ryeowook.

"Ck! Sudah! Keluar sana! Aku muak melihat seringaimu itu! Pergi, pergi!" usir Yesung tak sopan.

Biasanya, kalau seperti ini Heechul akan segera menyinsingkan lengan bajunya dan siap berperang dengan teman 'Kepala Besar'-nya itu. Tapi kali ini mungkin mood Heechul sedang berada di puncak, jadi ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

'Ck! Dasar love bird! Kami tinggalkan kalian di sini, tapi jika ada yang melihat kalian berduaan, kami tidak bertanggung jawab!" balas Heechul sambil menarik lengan Hankyung dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Tinggallah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih terduduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali saat mereka diliputi keheningan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yesung terangkat, diletakkannya di kepala Ryeowook dan dibawanya ke depakannya.

Ryeowook mendongak, melihat wajah Yesung yang selalu menatap lembut ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi, mereka membiarkan mata mereka berbicara. Seperti yang selalu diucapkan, mata tidak pernah berbohong.

.

_'Ryeowook, kau bisa merasakannya?'_

_'Tentu, Yesung hyung. Tentu,'_

_'Seperti itulah perasaanku padamu,'_

_'Aku tahu. Karena aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu,'_

.

.

_'Cinta tidak bisa diciptakan dari reaksi beberapa senyawa.  
Cinta tidak perlu diselesaikan dengan segumpal rumus yang rumit.  
Cinta tidak memikirkan untung rugi dari kita yang mengalaminya, hanya berharap bahwa cinta bisa membawa kita pada gerbang kebahagiaan.  
Cinta tumbuh seperti biji jangung yang ditanam dalam tanah, terus tumbuh dan akhirnya kita bisa merasakan manisnya dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia bisa merasuki jiwa dan raga.  
Namun lebih dari itu, cinta adalah hal yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata,'_

_-PM-_

.

.

###

Akhirnya yang series kedua adalah YeWook ^^  
Maaf ya bukan couple pilihan kalian, entah kenapa mau YeWook dulu!  
Terus mana nih series panjang banget lagi! Banyak kalimat dan kejadian yang tidak perlu sebenarnya T.T

Tapi, tetap, selaaaaalu ada HanChul! XD

Naah~  
Niatnya nih saya mau bikin KyuMin setelah ini, tapi belom ada gambaran kasusnya mau gimana T.T  
Ada ide nggak?

ps : kalau kalian menemukan typo(s) atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap fanfict ini, cepat hubungi saya! ASAP!

pps : visit my wordpress! .com XD

.

**Park Minnie**

**Oktober 2012**


End file.
